Transformers history
by Destron
Summary: My version of the Marvel Comic's stories


__

This is actually a part recap of Marvel Comic's Transformers series and my own take on TF comic's continuity. It is highly doubtful anyone's going to go back to the Marvel series so I'm going to fill in the blanks all on my own. This will probably read more like a page out of a history book than a real story but it is still fiction. Probably many have gone the same road but this is my take and I hope you enjoy it.

_**The History of the Transformers**_

Hundreds of millions of years ago, in a plane of reality far beyond ours, gods ruled. They were mighty beings who lived in peace and prosperity. Until one day, the doom bringers, led by Unicron, came and slaughtered many of them. A great battle ensued that went on for years without stop. Gods of light versus the gods of darkness until all that are left is Primus of the light against the evil Unicron.

Primus tried to defeat Unicron in every way he can, physical combat, combat in the astral plane but to no success. Finally, in one last desperate gamble, he tricked Unicron into following him into our physical reality and have themselves collide with a couple of planetoids which imprisoned them within for all eternity.

Eventually, the planetoids drifted apart from each other, neither of the prisoners knowing the other's fate. Over time, Primus learned to shape his prison psionically. He is able to form extensions, towers, crevasses and the like. With this revelation, he knew that Unicron would have the same ability, too. And so, he created a race of mechanoid beings that would one day battle the dark god. He called them, Transformers.

__

Generation Zero

The first Prime was created and instilled within him is the Creation Matrix, which contains the life essence of Primus. From Prima, new Transformers fissioned off him and more fissioned off from his offsprings and they represented the first inhabitants of the former planetoid which has grown since then. Once enough number of Transformers were created, they were made to forget this ability and the Matrix was the sole means of creating new Transformer life. They called their home planet Cybertron.

Prima established the Transformers society and being the first of many, he was, naturally, chosen to be their leader. He established the laws and order of Cybertron. He was a unique being among his peers. While he is an offspring of Primus he is also an extension of Primus himself. Primus communicates to his children through Prima.

Prima's reign was very peaceful. There were no wars and conflicts were quickly settled. The Tranformers' existence was a happy one. But this would not last long. For in the same instance that Prima was created, Primus also produced his evil counterpart. An effect that separated the good and evil sides of Primus. This evil offspring only desires to stamp out all that is good and extend his control beyond whatever limits he sees. Like Prima, he also has the ability to fission off new Transformers. Once he has created a sizable force, he made his first and successful attempt on Prima's life. The other Transformers were shocked to see their leader slain and did their best to drive off the invaders.

Before Prima passed on, he chose his successor to lead the people. His successor adopted the name Prime Nova and the Matrix was passed to him. The new Prime was interested in making Cybertron the center of knowledge and learning in the universe, a repository of all information. To do this, he must send expeditions, explore new worlds and formalize ties and trade with them. This he did for the next few hundred years. He and his crew would have the adventure of their lives meeting new species and exploring alien worlds. They made many friends but they also made enemies. Cybertron became part of a multi-star system alliance. With their size and powers, the Transformers easily became the race to be reckoned with in any disputes. The treasures he collected from many worlds include books, samples of alien culture, and a zoo housing many alien creatures..

In another pioneering effort, Prime Nova pushed for the exploration of star systems in the outer fringes of the galaxy. There, they discovered the planet Biglaa. The planet was populated by a race of half organic, half mechanical beings who called themselves Deceps and their size readily rivals the Transformers and their leader calls himself Destron. His followers feared him and Prime Nova tries his best to stir his interest in joining the alliance.

Now, one of the explorers was Megatron and he was known for his impulsiveness and recklessness but moreso for his violent tendencies, which always worried Prime Nova a lot. He caught the interest of Destron who tried to make him join the Deceps and try to open his eyes to the "truth". The "truth" he was told of his true origin and place in the scheme of things. He also told him that Prime Nova's true aim was the subjugation of the galaxy and that he is the one destined to gain the riches but to do that Cybertron must be under his control.

Before Destron's plan was to come to fruition, Kup and his group of expeditionaries discovered the true inhabitants of Biglaa, whose majority of the population was massacred by the Deceps. With the truth of Biglaa revealed, the hosts turned on their guests and a great battle ensued. The Deceps turned out to be Transformers themselves with organic parts only for disguise. Destron reveals his true self which was not the host who welcomed them but a giant among Transformers. It took the power of the Matrix to drive him away and he was never seen again.

This event served to awaken Megatron's dark heart and he began recruiting malcontent Transformers for his plans. He desired to take over Cybertron and become its undisputed ruler. He called his group the Decepticons, after the group they encountered on Biglaa and Destron's suggestion years earlier.

Once they have gathered enough numbers, they made their attempt to take over Cybertron. They did this during Prime Nova's absence. Cybertron's defenders were unprepared for the assault within. Nova was just returning from another expedition when he found out about this. With his participation, his brethren were able to turn the tide of battle.

The victory came at a price, though. Nova succumbed to the guilt of leaving his home planet unattended and giving its evil forces a chance at running amok in the galaxy. To prevent this from ever happening again, he authorized the construction of Vector Sigma, a machine infused with the power of the Matrix that will prevent any Transformer from leaving the planet. Anyone who attempts to will cease to function. Anyone who is nowhere near Cybertron will also cease to function for all Transformer life is bound to Primus and the Matrix. After activating Vector Sigma, Prime Nova gave up the mantle of leadership and gave it to Beta Sentry, his most trusted aide, who becomes the mighty Sentinel Prime. Prime Nova departs to Cybertron's more remote parts and was never ever heard from again. Cybertron is now isolated from the rest of the galaxy. In the years that went by since, any memory of contact made with the Transformers is either exists only in historical records, the stuff of legends or simply forgotten.

Unlike the first two Primes, Sentinel Prime was more militaristic in his approach, given the events that led to his ascencion. Cybertron is peaceful once more but it is more of a police state. Raids were made on any suspected Decepticon hideouts and sympathizers were prosecuted. This gained the Decepticons more supporters as many Transformers became disgruntled with their present conditions.

Though defeated at first, Megatron is not deterred. It only strengthened his resolve to rule Cybertron. He is rebuilt with a more powerful body, one that can match the strength and power of Sentinel Prime's. Learning from his mistake, he decided that the only way to win is through numerical superiority. In order to gain the numbers he wants, he had the Decepticons create numerous hunter-seeker drones and had them snuck in among the lifeless Transformer bodies that Sentinel Prime was to infuse life with the Creation Matrix.

Now, with a larger force in tow, Megatron launches a second attack and this time has had more success though it is a stalemate. Any Transformer not allied with the Decepticons were being called Autos, as in automatons for blindly following Prime but they turned this derogatory term into something to be proud of as Autobots. Each side adopts an insignia to identify their allegiances. The Autobot-Decepticon war begins.

__

Generation One

The war raged on for nearly a million years before Megatron was able to kill Sentinel Prime in a surprise attack. He had sought the Creation Matrix to help bolster his forces but was thwarted when an Autobot snuck it away from him. It came to the hands of an elderly Autobot scientist named Alpha Trion. The last Prime was not able to name his successor and Alpha searched in vain for the next Autobot leader. The Matrix passed through many but none became the next Prime. He started to become desperate.

One day, a critically injured Autobot was sent in. His name is Orion Pax and Alpha Trion decided this would be the next Autobot leader. He performed a radical operation that gave Orion a new body and identity. And so Optimus Prime was born. Alpha gave him the Matrix. Optimus' entrance into the war gave the Autobots new hope and kept the battles from going to the Decepticons' favor.

Some Autobots initially rejected the new Prime because he was not really the chosen one. Eventually, he gained their respect and loyalty and the Matrix finally accepts him as one of its holders. However, this did not stop the war and still it continued for another four million years. The cataclysmic forces of the civil war were so strong it shook Cybertron out of its orbit and has been travelling the galaxy. The battles drained Cybertron of most of its resources and energon, primary energy source for all Transformers, became as much a prize as Cybertron itself.

Their planet reached the star system Sol but in its path is the massive asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. Prime realized the incredible damage that would befall Cybertron if it continued past on. They can't stop Cybertron on its collision so the best course of action is to destroy most of the asteroids to minimize damage on their planet.

This plan, of course, required the Autobots build a spacecraft, named the Ark, to get them to the asteroid belt. When they did actually build their ship, it unavoidably attracts Megatron's interest as Transformers, at this time, can't leave Cybertron without going offline. The Decepticons ventured to guess that the Autobots found a way. He saw it as the perfect opportunity to learn the secret and destroy Optimus Prime at the same time. And so, the Decepticons, too, built a spacecraft to go in pursuit once the Autobots finish their mission.

The truth was that there is no way to leave Cybertron without first deactivating Vector Sigma, the machine that binds Transformers to their planet. This Optimus Prime did. With a select group of Autobots, they went on their mission to save Cybertron. Unbeknownst to them, the Decepticons also take off in hot pursuit. The Autobots slowly but surely blast and pound away the asteroids. After completing their task, the Decepticons launch a surprise attack while they are still weak and tired. The Autobots tried to do their best but it's only a matter of time before they are over run. Prime knew this and, along with the Decepticons, he sent the Ark crashing to nearest planet, Earth. There, they lay deactivated for the many years to come.

Meanwhile, on Cybertron, the war rages on. The Decepticons laid waste to the Autobot forces who lost their leader. The Decepticons have taken control of Cybertron and with the absence of their own leader, Megatron, simply divided the planet into regions each controlled by a powerful self-appointed leader. They did this rather than risk a power struggle among themselves. The former capital, Iacon, has been razed to the ground and the Decepticons chose Polyhex as the new capital.

The war would have been pretty well ended were it not for the remaining Autobot forces continuing to battle by staging guerilla attacks and energon raids. They were considered more as nuisances but a few Autobot commanders made their reputation with bold, daring assaults and strong defiance. Even so, the 5 million years war took its toll on their home planet and a group of Decepticons was dissatisfied at the wasteland they would rule. They terraformed the two asteroids that Cybertron caught when it passed through the belt. They were successful and Cybertron now has two moons but they still felt wanting. They eventually found out they could leave the planet without any effects on them and made their exodus to the stars. An Autobot group soon after them and neither of the two was ever heard from since then.

The remaining population continued the ages old struggle. Straxus became governor of Polyhex while Autobot resistance is led by great warriors likes Ultra Magnus and Fortress Maximus. Little would change as neither side would gain any new grounds with the energy crisis the only thing with any change as it continues to worsen.

Four million years later, the Ark's computer is awakened by a volcanic rumbling. Sensing it is in another planet, it sends a probe to scan for lifeforms that the Transformers aboard the ship can adapt to. Mistaking, the primary mechanical forms as the dominant species on the planet, the computer began repairing and configuring the Transformers with Terran transformations. Furthermore, the damaged computer couldn't tell the two factions apart and repaired both Autobots and Decepticons. Both sides renewed their war on this planet.

The Autobots soon allied themselves with a human named Buster Witwicky and his father, Sparkplug. Father and son agreed to help the Autobots convert Terran fuel to one the Transformers can use. Unfortunately, the Decepticons knew of their plan, kidnapped Sparkplug, and forced him to convert fuel for them. The Decepticons were near victory but the fuel was poisoned and they began dying. The Autobots would have won were it not for the arrival of the Decepticons' military strategist Shockwave.

Shockwave, single-handedly, captures a Blackrock oilrig, an attack which left a technician named Josie Beller crippled. He also wrested leadership of the Decepticons from a weakened Megatron. Under his leadership, they captured a Blackrock aerospace plant for production of new Decepticons.

The captured Optimus Prime knew what Shockwave is planning and infused the Creation Matrix's energy to Buster. Ratchet, the only Autobot not captured, successfully rescues his comrades and dupe Megatron who apparently fell to his death after their battle. The Autobots struck a deal with G.B. Blackrock who owned both the the oilrig and aerospace plant. They will free his properties from the Decepticons in exchange for supplies of fuel.

The Autobots succeed, Optimus is freed and Shockwave's has been foiled. Megatron eventually makes his return and a battle with Shockwave over Decepticon leadership would have resumed were it not for a response from their Cybertron forces acknowledging the message they received from Soundwave months earlier.

Back on Cybertron, after all this time, the Autobots continue their resistance movement against the Decepticons. One of their spies discovered the message from Earth. Current leader of the resistance in Polyhex, Perceptor organized a massive assault to destroy what the Decepticons are building, the spacebridge, a large machine capable of transporting Transformers from Cybertron to Earth in mere moments by opening an interdimensional connection. The Autobots failed to destroy the spacebridge but did succeed in stalling any progress the Decepticons may have made. A few Autobots, including Perceptor, were thrown into the Earth side of the spacebridge and they were captured by human forces who still continue to fear the Transformers at this time. They would eventually escape and join their comrades on Earth.

Months later, the Decepticons, led by Megatron, attempted to steal a new energy source but the Optimus and some new Autobots were there to stop them. Rather than let them battle and destroy the complex housing the energy source, the human named Ethan Zachary proposed the battle be done through a video game simulation. Optimus and Megatron agreed to the terms. The Autobots won the match but Optimus could not bear the guilt of sacrificing innocents to beat Megatron and ordered his self-destruction.

Megatron could not live with not being sure about Prime's death and not having killed Prime himself. This very thought ate at his sanity and he blew himself up along with the spacebridge so that he wouldn't be followed. Once more, Shockwave became leader of the Decepticons. The Autobots would soon follow with a new leader, Grimlock. Unfortunately, he is more interested in getting his way than countering the present threat of the Decepticons.

The arrival of new Autobots and Decepticons changed everything. This group of Autobots is led by Fortress Maximus who wanted to escape the horrors of war by migrating to Nebulos but, inevitably, his arch nemesis, Scorponok, followed him. Just as on Earth, the Cybertron conflict is also brought there. They all left Nebulos when a distress call from Earth was received.

The Autobot Nebulos group encountered Spike Witwicky upon their arrival on Earth. He had been searching for his brother, Buster, who was kidnapped by the Decepticons. After a battle, Spike became Fortress Maximus' Headmaster partner thereby making him the new leader of the Nebulos force. Later, he led a rescue squad to save his brother where he failed but managed to kill Shockwave, or so it seemed at the time. Ratbat moved in to be leader of the Earth-based Decepticons.

The Autobots would discover that Optimus Prime is still alive as an entity in a computer disk. Ethan Zachary managed to copy his personality on to the disk has been trying for many months to contact them. They finally joined their Earth comrades to attempt to rebuild Optimus Prime but a massive Decepticon assault decimated their resources. Fortress Maximus sends a task force to Nebulos to build Prime there instead.

The return of Optimus Prime galvanized the Autobot forces into one once more. Not long later, Ratbat and his second-in-command Starscream discovered that the Underbase, an ancient Cybertron artifact of great power is on its way to Earth. Starscream tricked Ratbat and Scorponok's forces into fighting each other and then involving the Autobots. When Starscream partially absorbed the Underbase, he became ultra powerful and this forced both Autobots and Decepticons to join forces to battle him. The battle cost both sides great casualties. In the end, Optimus gave Starscream exactly what the latter wanted, the Underbase. The immense power destroyed him completely.

Each side ends up with one clear leader: Optimus for the Autobots and Scorponok for the Decepticons. Both sides go their own ways to lick their wounds. This peace was not to last long for Megatron has returned and hatched a plan that pitted against each other the two forces on Earth once more. He had Ratchet kidnapped and made him bring back Starscream to destroy Optimus and Scorponok. Naturally, Ratchet doublecrossed him and used the same technology that repaired Starscream on three of his deactivated comrades. Autobots Grimlock, Jazz and Bumblebee foiled Megatron's plans but Ratchet was a casualty. He tried to prevent Megatron from escaping but as the base on Cybertron exploded they were both trapped in the trans-dimensional warp.

With the arrival of Grimlock, Jazz and Bumblebee, they boosted the morale of the Autobots on Cybertron. Each attack they make on the Decepticons keep becoming bolder. These caught the attention of current Polyhex leader Thunderwing who sends a squad of Decepticons led by Bludgeon to assassinate them. When they attacked the Autobot headquarters, the three Autobots were going to leave back to Earth via the trans-dimensional warp. They were accidentally transported to the center of Cybertron where they met an ancient keeper who retold them their origin. At this point, what little they remember of their origin is forgotten or pretty much the stuff of legend. Primus is in a slumber until the day when the Transformers are ready to battle his enemy Unicron. Until then, he must sleep. If he is to be awakened, Unicron will know and come for him.

The Decepticons resumed their attack with ignorance to the consequences. The Autobots fought valiantly but failed. Primus is awakened and he screams and Unicron hears his screams. The Transformers trapped in the center of Cybertron is teleported back to Earth. The Autobots warn the others of the impending confrontation and, believing it to be the only power capable of stopping Unicron, a search for the Creation Matrix ensues. Still containing the Matrix, Optimus' old body was sent away on a funeral barge which instead of heading to the sun went elsewhere.

The quest for the Matrix attracted Thunderwing's attention and he succeeded in gaining possession of it. However, instead of possessing the Matrix, it possessed him. The Matrix was curious about evil and with his strong desire for its power made for a deadly combination. The Autobots were able to blast him out of the Ark but they lost the Matrix.

With the loss of the Matrix, Prime becomes desperate and surrenders his forces to Scorponok in a bid to band against Unicron. At the same time, Shockwave has returned ready to wrest control of leadership from Scorponok. He recruits Starscream and some discontented Decepticons to kill Scorponok. An attempt which only failed.

Meanwhile, Unicron summons Galvatron, a future version of Megatron, to disrupt the Autobot-Decepticon alliance. Instead, he betrays Unicron and successfully gets the Autobot resistance leader Xaaron to awaken Primus who teleported the Transformers on Earth to Cybertron. There, Autobots and Decepticons formally seal the alliance when it became clear to Scorponok of how real Unicron is and the danger he represents.

Unicron arrives and, united, the Transformers fight back with all their might. Many died, including Scorponok and Primus, but none could match his great size and strength. A revived Thunderwing, still empowered by the Matrix joined the fray but perished quickly. Optimus takes command of the Matrix once more and destroys Unicron with it. Unfortunately, he was severely injured by the explosion.

Before he died, he chose Grimlock to lead the Autobots. With the death of Primus, his disappearing essence is slowly destabilizing Cybertron, threatening self-destruction. The Transformers fear the worst that while they are the victors in the battle against Unicron, they are losing their home planet afterwards. Bludgeon takes the initiative in leading the Decepticons and tricks the Autobots into letting them leave the planet first. The ships the Autobots were supposed to ride in were sabotaged but Grimlock anticipated their treachery and came up with ships he stowed away for a moment like this.

The Autobots followed the Decepticons to the planet Klo. However, their old enemies were prepared for they discovered the tracer Grimlock planted on one of their ships. Only a few Autobots managed to survive the trap and they are on the run.

Back on Cybertron, the last Transformer Primus ever created and instilled with some of his essence, awakens to guide Cybertron through the healing process following Primus' death. Through a process one can only call magic, he rebuilds Optimus Prime and together they head to Klo. There, the Last Autobot, as he is called, revives the fallen Autobots while Optimus leads his troops to victory. Defeated, the Decepticons swear themselves to exile and escape.

The Autobots help the Klozians rebuild their ravaged planet. Afterwards, they returned to Cybertron, rejuvenated and teeming with energy again, where, after nearly nine million years, peace reigned once more.

__

Generation 2

Three years has passed since the Autobots reclaimed Cybertron. Optimus Prime and Bludgeon are still the leaders of their respective groups. The conflict still continues, as the Autobots must stop the Decepticons from taking over other planets.

One day, the Autobots discover a series of planetoids that seem to have been terraformed into Cybertron's likeness. Clearly the work of Decepticons but they debated whether Bludgeon's forces in their current state could have accomplished this feat in so short a time.

Upon further investigation, the Autobots finally come face to face with the Decepticons responsible. These Decepticons have little connection to Bludgeon's forces and are led by the very powerful Jhiaxus. He reveals to Prime that they were the Decepticons who left Cybertron long ago. But they are different. They have absolute disregard for life, organic or mechanoid, and will stop at nothing to spread their empire across the galaxy. At this, Optimus vows to stop them at all costs.

After three years of fighting, Bludgeon's forces needed to replenish their numbers. To do this, they created the largest ship with a size that would rival a small moon. They created new Decepticon bodies but they needed the Creation Matrix to give them life. They headed to Earth and attack it to get Optimus to come to them but they never expected Megatron to return from the dead. Megatron quickly disposes of Bludgeon and takes his rightful place as the one true leader of the Decepticons.

Optimus conducted his own investigation into the true origin of Jhiaxus' Decepticons. He does so by mentally entering into the Creation Matrix and seek the answers to his questions in the very far past of Cybertron when it is still in its infancy. There he finds out that the first Transformers, created by their god Primus, could multiply similar to cellular fission. A budding method that had the side effect of dilluting Primus' essence in each Transformer as their number grew. To prevent overpopulation and this very side effect, Primus initiated a race-wide memory wipe. Somehow, the Jhiaxus' Transformers remembered this reproductive method. Upon this discovery, Prime is determined more than ever to stop them.

Severely outnumbered, he needs the help of the first generation Decepticons. Upon arriving on Earth he finds Megatron is back. Megatron won't listen to his pleas, gives him a severe beating, and steals the Matrix. The Decepticons leave Earth to revitalize their army.

Eventually, the first generation Decepticons meet their second generation counterparts. They do not see eye to eye. Megatron and his forces refused to recognize the latter and regarded them as a deserter army who don't deserve to be called Decepticons, calling them Cybertronians instead. The Cybertronians, as they will be called from this point on, see the Decepticons in the same way they viewed the Autobots, a throwback race that continue to engage in their petty war when they could achieve so much more.

Megatron's defeat at the hands of Jhiaxus only convinced him of the need to ally with the Autobots. Much to the chagrin of the other Autobots, Optimus accepts the alliance. Together, they have become a force to be reckoned with, repulsing any assault by Jhiaxus' Cybertronians.

Later, they discover an ominous force that would come for them. A by-product of the reproductive process the Cybertronians use, it is an entity hungry for something and consumes every living thing in its path. Optimus felt that it must be dealt with but the pressing matter of the Cybertronians took precedence.

The time finally came when Jhiaxus, driven with great anger over the distress caused by the first generation Transformers, commands his army for an all-out assault on their ancestors and on Earth. It was a massive battle where the Earth city San Francisco meets its grisly fate.

The stand off was not to last for long as the Swarm, as they called the ominous entity, arrives and threatens all life within its vicinity with extinction. This Swarm decimated many of Jhiaxus' forces and the Autobot-Decepticon alliance is soon to follow. Optimus tries to reason with Jhiaxus but he was now mad beyond reasoning. He tries to destroy Optimus but is consumed by the swarm. Optimus, himself, goes back to Megatron's ship and reclaims the Matrix.

The Matrix reintroduced the Swarm to Primus' essence giving it a new sense of purpose and rebuils Optimus with a new body. It leaves the galaxy for parts unknown. Optimus urges everyone to continue the alliance and prosper the way Primus envisioned them to be. Optimus becomes the leader of the entire alliance. Thus, both Autobots and Decepticons went home in peace to Cybertron together.

The peace would not last long though as it turns out that the Swarm managed to destroy only a fraction of the Cybertronian force and they are hungry for vengeance. Their high command sends a new general to lead them, Makocon. The invasion of Cybertron begins.

Makocon's armada far outnumbers Jhiaxus' and unlike his predecessor, he is not easily given to fits of distress. Despite the seemingly overwhelming odds, Cybertron's defenders were able to fend off the invaders with a great degree of success, thanks in part to wealth of resources around them. But Optimus Prime knows in his heart that it is only a matter of time before a breakthrough occurs.

Meanwhile, a reconnaissance group finally meets the Cybertronians' Autobot pursuers who also left Cybertron 4 million years ago. They, too, also discovered the alternative reproductive method but unlike their Decepticon counterparts their leader, Countdown, forbade it from ever being used. As everyone knew by now, he was right.

They also learned of the existence of a Decepticon Supreme Leader, the one individual who commands the entire Cybertronian forces. He is known as the Liege Maximo. He is extremely powerful and older than any Transformer known to exist. He is also suspected to be the one to have murdered the very first Prime, Prima. Armed with this knowledge, they make their way back to Cybertron.

The Cybertronian onslaught continues, it has been decided that Vector Sigma be reactivated so they could be stopped. However, that gambit failed. Apparently, there is too little of Primus' essence left in each of the Cybertronian Transformers or none at all that they were not affected. The plan may not have worked but Vector Sigma is now a sentient machine upon its reactivation and it reveals that only the Chosen One can stop the Cybertronians.

The Cybertronians do finally break through the defenses and take control of Iacon. Optimus Prime, Megatron, and the Matrix have been captured. Makocon goes on to taunt them about their pathetic alliance and orders his men to prepare for the execution of their troops. The Autobot expeditionary force enters the fray and rescues their comrades. Makocon tries to make off with the Matrix with many trying to beat him only to fail.

In the end, it was the Autobot Hot Rod who manages to grab the Matrix and he was transformed into Rodimus Prime. He is the Chosen One, the new holder of the Matrix, the one who will defeat the Cybertronian Empire. After so many years since Sentinel Prime, he has arrived. As the most powerful Autobot ever, he quickly disposes of Makocon and leads his troops to victory. The Cybertronians retreat. The siege is over.

The wounded are tended to and repairs are made. Rodimus becomes the unanimous choice as the new leader of the Transformers but declines and gives the leadership back to Optimus. The Liege Maximo must be stopped first and a new expeditionary force is formed comprised of the original team and new volunteers. Rodimus will lead the expeditionary force to confront the Liege Maximo while Optimus Prime, Megatron and Ultra Magnus remain on Cybertron to keep the peace there.

And so ends this chapter in the history of the Transformers.

The expeditionary force becomes known as the Transformers Starforce. They continue the pursuit to bring an end to the Liege Maximo's reign of terror. On Cybertron, Optimus Prime brings back a new age of prosperity. The Autobot-Decepticon distinction is dropped and everyone lives in peace again. But there are rumblings and dissent from some former Decepticon leaders. Megatron denies any involvement, however. Only time will tell


End file.
